Just Love
by BeautyTiger
Summary: This Story is just about Love, maybe some arguing but mostly about love. It's just multichaps no official story here but read to enjoy. Hope you guys Like :-}.
1. Meetings

**~ Just Love ~**

Lucy and Natsu sat in her living room watching T.V. Lucy resting her head on her husband's shoulder and He had his arms wrapped securely around her, she snuggled up against him feeling the warmth radiating off his body.

Lucy sighed dreamily, then said. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He hummed taking his attention away from the T.V to look at her.

"I'm glad we met online." She said giving him a loving smile.

He smiled back and said. "Me too Luce, me too."

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia fidgeting nervously inside the empty classroom holding a letter between her hands. She waited for a certain someone to come nearby, '<em>Get it together Lucy, you can't be like this when he comes<em>' She thought to herself. She looked up when she heard the door to the classroom open and her heart sped up.

"Lucy?" There he was the man she had been waiting for. "Lucy what are you doing here?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

Her face flushed and she handed him the letter quickly, shoving it towards him and getting ready to leave but something caught her wrist.

"Wait Luce what's this for?" He asked still confused.

Her face turned redder and she stuttered. "Y-you have to re-read it first!"

He nodded. "Stay here until I finish?"

You would not believe how red her face turned. "N-no!" She shouted.

He raised a brow. "Then I won't read it."

She gawked at him in disbelief _'Why is he so damn complicated._ 'She nodded slowly, when he opened the letter she swore he could hear her heart beating.

He read it and his eyes widened then he looked at her.

She was so embarrassed, she doesn't even know what to do right now but then her eyes widened and she let out a squeak in surprise when she felt warm lips latching onto hers.

She tensed up but soon relaxed in his arms.

He pulled away and smiled. "Love you too Luce."

* * *

><p>The famous actor Natsu Dragneel walked down the street of Magnolia, Fiore, in the cold winter with and Adidas jacket and shoes and some regular gray sweatpants disguise. He didn't like it when he got mobbed by a bunch of girls, every time that would happen he always seemed to lose something.<p>

Mainly his scarf and that scarf is the world to him. Whenever they would take it he would have to track one of them down and go visit them at their house. _Every damn time,_ it annoys the hell out of him and he knows the girls do it on purpose. It happens almost once every few weeks and he's tired of it.

He was thinking to himself and didn't notice he bumped into someone until his sunglasses and hat fell off of him. Then he heard it the most sweetest and angelic voice he had ever heard.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you there." The woman said. His head snapped up and his breath hitched in his throat. She was perfect, her blonde hair swaying in the light breeze, her beautiful big brown eyes staring up at him innocently and those pink plump lips, making anyone want to kiss her, her body was perfectly curved in every way but was hidden underneath her light purple/blue coat and she had a big huge bust. Bonus.

He looked at her as she bent down to grab his scarf, he saw that she looked at it weirdly and then her eyes widened when she realized who the scarf belongs too.

"You're Natsu Dragneel." She said.

He panicked a little '_Please don't let this beautiful girl be a crazy fan_' "Yeah that's me."

She giggled. "Relax I'm not one of those crazy fans that would steal your scarf."

He sighed. "Thank god..." Then realization hit him. "You're not a fan."

"I am but I'm not crazy obsessed with you." She smiled and handed him back his scarf.

Natsu eyed her suspiciously and asked. "If you're not then how'd ya know about other girls stealing the scarf?"

She laughed this time. "Seriously it was on the news, how could you not know about it."

He chuckled. "I know, just wanted to see something." When he heard her laugh something constricted inside of him. "Hey do you wanna go get coffee with me."

She giggled a little. "Wow the famous actor Natsu Dragneel asking me out... And he doesn't' even know my name."

He smirked. "Okay then what's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Great Lucy Heartfilia. Let's go get some coffee." He said and grabbed her hand then dragged her away.

He could already tell that something new is going to happen between them.

* * *

><p>Lucy, supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend sting, who is on the verge of breaking up with him '<em>this is like the fifth time he hasn't showed up<em>' She was angry. '_He was the one who told me to meet him here so why isn't he here_' She thought to herself sitting in a restaurant alone.

A waiter came up to her table and he had '_Pink hair?_'

"Miss are you ready to order?" He asked.

She gave him a weak smile and shook her head.

He nodded and he looked at her distress and asked. "Are you waiting for someone?"

She was taken aback by his question but none the less answered. "Yeah, supposed to be waiting... But... I don't think he's gonna show up." She said unhappily.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Your boyfriend."

She nodded. "On the verge of becoming an Ex."

He chuckled a bit. "Well can't let a pretty lady sit by herself."

She cocked her head to the side and raised a brow. "Don't you need to wait tables?"

"I do and I meant after my shift is over. How would you like to have dinner with me instead?" He asked her and thought for a moment. "Names Natsu Dragneel by the way." He reached out a hand for her to shake.

She smiled. "Lucy Heartfilia." And shook his hand.

* * *

><p>"Guys do I have to be here?" A seventeen year old blonde haired girl groaned. Walking with her friends and their boyfriends, while she being the only one not having one and they were all going to the carnival.<p>

"Yeah." Her petite friend Levy Mcgarden said. Walking next to her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox.

"Yes and besides you can find somebody new here." Erza Scarlet said, her other friend who is walking next to her boyfriend drinking bottled water Jellal.

Yeah c'mon Lucy don't be a downer, Gray-sama told Juvia that he has a friend that has no one to go with either." Juvia told her walking next to Lucy waiting patiently for her Gray-sama to arrive.

"Ooh that's good, maybe you can hook-up with him." Levy told her.

"Wha- I don't even know the guy, what if he's not cute." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

Levy raised a brow. "C'mon Lu-chan it's one of _Gray's friends_." She emphasized the two words.

"Yeah no harm in there Gray never has ugly friends." Erza agreed and Juvia nodded in agreement.

Lucy muttered something under her breath that no one was able to hear then she said. "Fine, Fine, but if he turns out to be a real jerk I'm leaving."

The three girls nodded.

"So Gajeel Jellal, I know you two know him," She turned to them. "Is he cute?"

Jellal spit out his drink and Gajeel scoffed. "Bunny girl why would you even ask us that kind of question."

Lucy giggled and looked at Jellal for an answer, Jellal raised his hands. "I am not answering that question Lucy."

Lucy pouted. "Why not is so simple."

"Because it's not right. How would you feel if I asked you, Is Levy cute?" Gajeel hissed.

Lucy giggled again. "I would say she is very cute."

Gajeel gaped at her and Jellal just shook his head. "Lucy it's different for guys and girls and we prefer not to answer that question."

"Yeah were not gay." Gajeel shouted.

Levy nudged his stomach telling him to be quiet while Juvia tried stifling her laugh and Erza and Lucy just laughed out loud.

"Hey what's so funny?" A new voice came into the group that she did not recognize, she turned around to look at the mystery person and found her voice hitched in her throat. He was handsome, perfectly tanned skin pink hair to match with it, obsidian onyx eyes and pearly white teeth when he grinned. She also noticed him standing next to Gray, '_So that must be him_.' Still staring at him from head to toe.

The pink haired male noticed and smirked. "Well I'm guessing you're my date."

She looked up her eyes widened but before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist and took her away.

She looked up only to see him grinning and he said. "This is going to be fun don'cha think?"

**~ The End Of Just Love ~**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoy my multichaps there will be more to come the first one was about Love at First Site if you guys read it, it was just to get me started and the rest is basically about meeting each other.**


	2. Family

**~ Just Love 2 ~**

Two sleeping figures, in the middle of the night being awoken by a little pink haired crying girl and a little boy who's taller than the girl who is trying to calm her down.

"Shh Nashi, mama and papa are sleeping." The little boy put a finger to his lips.

"Not anymore." A deep voice said getting out from under the covers and he looked at his crying daughter. "Nashi what's wrong?" He moved to pick her up and put her on the bed.

"Nashi sweetheart what's wrong?" Another voice said also getting out from under the covers to look at her crying daughter. Then she turned her head to her son. "Igneel what did you do."

Igneel raised his hands for defense. "I didn't do anything she woke up crying and I was trying to put her back to bed and when she came in here I told we had to leave and not to wake you guys up and she just cried louder." He explained to his mother.

"Nashi baby what's wrong?" Natsu tried to soothe her.

Nashi died down on the crying and looked up with her big glassy brown eyes and sniffed. "I... Had a bad... Dream."

Natsu face softened. "Is that all?"

She nodded.

"Well okay then why don't you sleep with mama and papa today so the bad dream won't come again?" Natsu told her.

She nodded again.

Lucy awed at the bond between the two and smiled lovingly. Then she looked at her son and noticed his disappointment, then she got an idea. "Iggy why don't sleep with us too."

Igneel looked up and saw the three looking at him. "A-are you sure I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense." Natsu said.

"Yeah Iggy come on."

Igneel smiled. "Okay." And climbed on the bed with his family.

The Dragneel family slept peacefully with four figures on the bed all huddled up and squished together but not one of them minded.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy wake up." A little pink haired girl jumping on the bed on top of her father she stopped when she heard a groan. "Daddy get up." She felt a turn on the bed the bed and giggled.<p>

"Nashi why are you up so early?" Natsu got out from the covers and sighed, Nashi is sitting on top of his stomach smiling. Natsu rose a brow in questioning.

She tackled him with a hug and shouted. "Happy Birthday! Daddy!"

Natsu chuckled. "Is that why you woke me up?" He asked her and she nodded.

"And because mama and Iggy told me to come and wake you up. So get up." She grabbed is large hand with her little ones and pulled him out of the bed.

Natsu snorted. "You get that strength from me." Nashi only giggled

She pulled him into the kitchen and he saw his wife and son standing in front of the table with their arms stretched out and a huge grin on their faces and then they yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

Igneel ran to his father and jumped on him, Natsu almost lost his balance but caught himself.

"Love you dad." Igneel said.

"Love you too Iggy." Natsu hugged him back but soon let go.

Then Lucy walked over to him and kissed him on the lips and they heard Igneel scoff. Lucy and Natsu laughed softly. "They both have presents for you."

Natsu pouted. "What about my present from you?"

Lucy giggled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Your present will come later, in the bedroom." She leaned back and added. "But first you have to finish your breakfast that the kids and I made."

Natsu smirked. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p>"Nashi, Igneel, be careful." Lucy Dragneel called out to her children as they were running around in the park playing with their other friends.<p>

She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the culprit, she sighed once she saw who it was. "Don't scare me like that." She put a hand on her heart and breathed deeply then she said. "I thought you had to work the whole day today."

"I did but me and my boss worked something out." Natsu said to his wife.

She smiled and kissed him, now both embracing each other in the park. "Good." She whispered.

He chuckled and nuzzled his face into her neck.

There was a bench nearby so Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him to it. They both sat down and Lucy rested her head on his shoulder, she sighed peacefully.

Igneel saw his dad when he first came but didn't say anything because he knew his mother was depressed without him. When she first heard that he wasn't going to be here for three days it broke her heart.

She was sad and it didn't go well but he's here now and that's all that matters.

Igneel nudged his sister and when she looked at him he pointed over at his parents. Nashi smiled and went back to playing with her friends and Igneel did the same.

* * *

><p>"Natsu I can't believe you!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Luce it wasn't my fault." He yelled back and moved to grab her but she was quick and moved away. "Luce you gotta believe me."

"Don't touch me." She hissed and walked into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase.

"Luce please it wasn't my fault." He whimpered tears almost coming out of his eyes when she grabbed her suitcase.

"Really? Because I go up to your office and find you kissing Lisanna!" She yelled at him.

"No Luce it wasn't like that, I didn't kiss her she kissed me and I pulled away."

"Yeah when I opened the door." She turned back and started packing her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He stepped right in front of her.

"I'm leaving, probably going to Erza or Levy's. I just want to get away from _you_." She hissed and emphasized the word you.

"No, you can't leave me Luce."

"Why not it seems like you love her more than me anyway." She tried to pack but Natsu won't get out of the way. "Move Natsu."

"No." He grabbed her wrists and brought her face to his. He studied her face, it was flushed from all the anger and her tears now falling out of her beautiful eyes.

He moved closer and kissed her hard, he held her tighter not wanting to let her go. Then he felt her shake in his arms and pulled away.

"Lucy I would never do that to you, I love too much to ever let that happen, I don't love Lisanna I love you." He embraced and nuzzled into her.

Then he heard her sniff and kept on explaining. "You walked in as soon as that happen I didn't even hear you open the door until I heard it slam shut and saw a piece of blonde hair leaving."

She sniffed again and wrapped her arms around him, she didn't say anything and just let him talk.

"Lucy were married and we have two kids together, do you really think I would do that to you?" He asked her and she didn't move. "I'm not that kind of guy Lucy... So please don't leave me." He whispered.

She moved back to look at him and put a hand on his cheek, then gave him a peck on the lips when she pulled away she rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You forgive me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Because no matter how hard I try to hate you, I will always just end up loving you."

**~ The End Of Just Love 2 ~**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finish with this chapter it wasn't that long but I just wanted to end it with a fight the last chapter I make will be a bonus chapter and I'll try to update it before Christmas, I actually have a lot of free time.**

**Hope you liked it! :-}.**


	3. Just Love

**~ Just Love 3 ~**

"LET'S HIT THE BEACH." Natsu and Gray yelled in unison, both running to the beach and into the water, Lucy and Erza sighed watching the two go, acting like little children. But overall Lucy couldn't help but stare at Natsu, it was definitely a sight to be seen, the way his body is glistening in the sunlight with little drops of water sliding down to his navel finding the dents in his muscles and his swim shorts were low enough to show his V-line.

He was truly a gorgeous man and she was in love with him.

Lucky enough for her, that is her boyfriend.

Lucy blushed a deep red thinking about her best friend and she didn't notice Erza staring at her. Erza rose a brow and asked. "You okay Lucy?"

Lucy snapped out of her trance on Natsu and turned to Erza she blushed even more, but out of embarrassment. "Y-yeah Erza I-I'm fine."

Erza nodded and started walking down the beach, she stepped on the sand and started looking for a place to get settled in.

Lucy sighed in relief and shook her head trying to get all the thoughts from Natsu away. But she looked up when she suddenly heard girls screaming, she ran over to them and pushed some girls out of the way. Her face twitched, her anger rising and you can clearly see steam coming out from her head.

The girls weren't screaming, they were squealing, because of two boys, Natsu and Gray.

They just came on the beach and those two already had girls squealing for them, in-freakin-credible. Lucy watched as one girl walked up to Natsu and started talking with him, and her anger rose even more when she saw the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes touch him, obviously flirting with him but being the dense boy he is he didn't notice it.

Lucy walked straight to him and that girl and stood right between them. The girl had her brow raised and arms crossed as she stared at Lucy. "Excuse me?" She said harshly. "May I help you?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl. "Yes you can actually. Can you not touch him like that?" Now Lucy had her arms crossed.

The girl smirked. "Oh and why is that, afraid he might like me better." She came face to face with Lucy still having that smirk on her face.

Lucy raised her brow and smirked herself. "No not afraid, because I know he'll like me better."

The girl looked at her in anger and said. "Fine then let's ask?"

Lucy's smirk widened. "Go right ahead."

The girl battered her eyelashes and turned to Natsu and then she asked him. "Hey Natsu who do you like more. Me." She pointed to herself. "Or her." And then pointed to Lucy.

Natsu looked at her confused by the situation but none the less answered, a huge grin spread across his face. "Well it's obvious isn't it?" He then turned to Lucy and grabbed her hand pulling her up against his chest and then said. "Luce!"

The girl gawked at him and stumbled. "W-why?" She sputtered.

Natsu's brows furrowed. "Because she's my girlfriend and I love her."

The girl gaped at him and then Lucy, Lucy who still had that smirk on her face. "You, you set me up." The girl pointed at her.

Lucy shook her head trying hard not laugh, grabbed Natsu's hand and led him away from that girl. Natsu stared at her and asked. "What was that about?"

Lucy giggled. "Nothing." She turned to Natsu and kissed full on the lips. Thank you for his obliviousness.

* * *

><p>"Natsu grow up." Lucy shouted as she saw Natsu getting into a fight with Gray and Gajeel, not a real fight but just the usual, Levy Erza, Juvia, Cana, Wendy and Jellal stared at the boys. Erza stomped over to them and broke the three up.<p>

She grabbed Natsu and Gray by their hair and bumped their heads together and then she kneed Gajeel in the stomach making him fall with the other two boys in the process. Natsu and Gray, clutching their heads and groaning and Gajeel clutching his stomach and muttering incoherent words that nobody heard.

Erza towered all three of them. "Now you three will behave, we have a whole day ahead of us and you will not mess this up. Understood?"

Natsu and Gray nodded their heads violently and Gajeel just grumbled.

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped and Juvia ran over to Gray to see if he was okay. Lucy leaned over to Levy and whispered. "Always got a hand it to Erza to stop a fight." From the corner of her eye she saw Levy nod.

Then Lucy went to Natsu and kneeled down to his height, she gave him a small smile and helped him get up. Levy did the same with Gajeel and Juvia as well with Gray.

"C'mon Natsu." Lucy grabbed his hand to help him steady himself.

"Thanks Luce." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright guys let's get going." Erza said and started walking, holding Jellal's hand and the rest of the group walking behind her. They were walking for a long time, all the couples holding hands, they walked and walked and walked until they stopped by a three way street.

"Uh Erza where are we going?" Cana asked holding Wendy's hand so she won't get lost.

Erza turned to look at them. "Well for now, we are going to separate." She turned to Cana. "Cana take Wendy back to the hotel or you guys can go back to the carnival, your choice. But we will be meeting later exactly on this spot."

She turned back around and walked with Jellal to the right.

Cana and Wendy turned back around and headed back to the carnival.

Levy and Gajeel went straight as well, waiting for Erza and Jellal to walk far first.

Gray and Juvia went to the left and Lucy and Natsu went to the right. They all went their separate ways.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked Natsu.

He just grinned at her. "You'll see."

They were walking and Lucy noticed a huge tree that had pink leaves, it was a sakura tree and it was so beautiful. They were near the ocean too, so imagine the scenery.

Natsu stopped under the tree and brought Lucy up to it too. "Surprise." He said lightly.

Lucy looked at him with her eyes wide. "Surprise what for?"

He scratched the back of his head and a blush forming on his face. "Well I know you like places like this especially if it's by an ocean, and I thought I would just surprise you with this." He took her hands in his and intertwined them. "I just felt like doing something for you."

She smiled and had a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Thank you Natsu, but where did you find it?"

He chuckled. "This morning actually, I was walking around and found it over here."

Her smile widened. "Thanks again." She whispered and gave him a peck on the lips.

"No problem Luce."

* * *

><p>Today is a hot day in magnolia and everyone in Club Fairy Tail decided to have a pool party, and almost everyone is invited. Cana brought a keg full of beer and started drinking with half the guys surrounding her since she only had a bra and panties on, saying swimsuits and undies are the same. Levy is making out with Gajeel in the corner, Mira is serving drinks while Laxus is grumpily behind her.<p>

Gray attracted most of the girls, but didn't care for none of them since he is with Juvia. Lisanna had Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen were stubbornly away from each other but kept glancing at one another. Natsu is sitting next to Lucy waiting for his girlfriend Lin to come.

Natsu sighed. "Dammit, why is she so late." He muttered to no one in particular. But Lucy heard him and she turned to him and gave him a sweet smile. "Don't worry Natsu I'm sure she'll be here." Natsu looked at her and gave her a weak smile and nodded.

To be honest Lucy never really liked his girlfriend, none of her friends did, the day she found out when he had a girlfriend is the day that her got broken.

She had been in love with him from the first day they met, I mean she didn't know it at the time but over the years she did. The only ones who knew she loved him is Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia.

When Natsu showed his girlfriend to them they acted happy but she knew they weren't. After he left with her she broke down crying, Levy, Juvia, and Erza ran to her and comforted her, Gajeel clicked his tongue in disapproval and Gray and Cana shook their heads.

He sighed again resting his chin on top of a hand of his right palm. He waited for another thirty minutes and then he gave up. "She's not coming."

"It's okay Natsu, if she doesn't come just call her later." Lucy patted his back.

"That's okay, I was... I was thinkin... I was thinkin that I should break up with her."

That made Lucy's eyes widen and she almost got a whiplash from how fast she turned her head. "Wh-What!" She shouted. "Why!"

Natsu had to stifle a laugh. "Well because I just recently found out that I'm in love with somebody else."

Her heart had stopped, '_He's in love with somebody_' Her shoulders slumped and she had lost all the energy she had before. "O-oh."

Natsu still had his head resting on his hand and he glanced at her without her noticing. "Yeah I actually realized it a week before and I've been trying to break up with ever since, but... She always had something to do and today I thought this was it but she didn't even turn up."

She nodded listening to him and asked. "Who do you love?"

He smirked and this time brought his face closer to hers and she blushed at the closeness. "Na-Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Well you asked me who I was in love with right." He said and she nodded. His smirk widened. "I'm looking at her."

Her widened even more and her stopped again, '_Did he just-_'Her thoughts ran short when she felt soft warm lips on hers. She was just in a state of shock but got over that quickly and pushed him away.

"N-Natsu, you can't do that, you're still with her, it would be like your cheating and I don't want to be one of those girls." She explained, her heart beating quickly.

His smirk turned into a soft smile. "Luce, I told you that I wanted to break up with her- But he got cut off by a crashing noise and he saw Erza coming with his girlfriend Lin.

"Natsu I found her outside making out with another guy." Erza told him, holding the struggling Lin and called Mira over to help, Mira came and she stopped struggling. Natsu stood up and Lucy did the same, everyone was still dancing no one heard it except for his friends so the party is still going on.

Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Cana came over hearing the whole conversation.

"Baby please don't listen to her, she's lying." Lin whimpered and stared at Natsu.

Erza glared at her and tightened her grip on Lin's arm which made her yelp. But then everyone stared at him to see what his answer will be.

Natsu smiled at them and Erza rose a brow in question. He took a big deep breath and said. "Lin were over."

Everyone almost laughed but Lin sputtered. "Wh-what!" She yelled in anger.

"Yeah actually I was gonna break up with you like a week ago but you always had something to do and I don't care if you kissed anyone because... I'm already in love with someone else."

He could see that everyone's eyes widened and then he grabbed Lucy and held her hand. "I love Lucy."

Erza and Mira were holding Lin but she suddenly got away and ran straight up to Natsu. Her hand came up and almost slapped him but Erza caught in time. "Let me go."

"Mira help!" Erza shouted and Mira helped her and they dragged her outside.

"Congrats man." Gray and Gajeel said as they patted his back.

"It's about time you finally noticed." Cana told him.

"Aww Lu-chan, I'm so happy for you." Levy ran to Lucy and hugged her.

"Juvia is very happy for you Lucy-san."

While they congratulated them and left, Natsu turned to her. "Luce will you be my girlfriend!"

She nodded and giggled a bit. "This is the weirdest confession ever."

He chuckled. "I'll say."

**~ The End Of Just Love 3 ~**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like, I know the third one is a little messed up but I couldn't think of anything. So I put a pool party Natsu having a girlfriend and in the end gets Lucy.**

**Leave good Reviews please and if you hate it I understand, not everybody likes the same stories.**


	4. Christmas Bonus

**~ Just Love 4**** ~ Christmas bonus **

It was Christmas Eve in Magnolia Fiore and Lucy Heartfilia is spending it alone with no one there. Lucy didn't like Christmas that much she wondered why everyone had to be happy on that day when there was nothing to be happy for, she had friends yes and every time they would invite her out or give her presents she would always give it back or say 'no thanks' because she just doesn't want to let everyone down or bring them down with her mood. But you could say that it was thanks to her father that she didn't like Christmas, he was the reason why she couldn't enjoy it, he was the reason for her mood, and he was the reason why she can't love Christmas.

Lucy is now walking down the street, going to her friend's house. She wondered why they had called her so suddenly this morning when they already know she doesn't like to spend Christmas with anybody, not even on Christmas Eve. This was so new she never left the house on those two days, she would just stay in her house and sulk all day, but she was curious as to why they called her so she casted her mood aside and walked out of her house.

She gave out a long sigh. "This is weird," She talked to herself as she walked past people who were strangely looking at her but she paid no mind to it. "They never call me... So what's the occasion now?"

She sighed again and shook her head, people probably thought she was crazy but she didn't care as she proceeded to walk to her friend's house.

Once she got there she halt to a stop and walked on the door step to knock on the door but her face had a surprised look on it when the door suddenly flung open, showing five different colored haired girls, well to with same color.

Standing there looking at her was Erza who had red hair, Mira who had white, Cana with brown and Levy and Juvia with blue.

But what surprised her even more is when they all yelled. "Lucy!"

As soon as they yelled that they all dragged her inside Mira's house and shut the door behind her, which she squeaked when it shut so harshly.

They dragged her all the way to the couch where she was forcibly seated by the honors of Erza. And let me tell you a little secret you never want to be seated by Erza.

Lucy yelped. "What are you guys doing?"

"Were just trying to help you out Lucy." Cana said as she drank a 'water bottle' full of beer and sat down right beside her.

"Yeah Lu-chan you need serious help." Levy said as she sat down on the other side of her.

"Help? With what." Lucy got confused at what they were saying. Why does she need help? And for what reason, she shook her head as she had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"Help with Christmas silly." Mirajane's sweet voice came out and stood behind the couch where Lucy is sitting.

"Yeah Lucy were going to help you with this problem and get you a-" Juvia started but was interrupted by Erza who stood in front of Lucy and next to Juvia with her arms crossed and that stern look on her face.

"Boyfriend." Erza finished Juvia's sentence.

Lucy gaped at them, her mouth opening and closing at what they just said. What the hell are they talking about! She doesn't need a boyfriend and besides where would she find one, no boy would ever want to take her out on a date right now, Christmas is basically the busiest time of the year. She stayed there with the same expression until she finally spoke. "A b-boyfriend?"

Erza and Juvia nodded while the rest said 'yep' or 'yeah'

Lucy shook her once again. "I don't need boyfriend right now," she said as she started to get up from the couch, planning on walking away but a hand on her wrist stopped her and again forcibly sat her back down.

Lucy glared at the person. "Erza would quit that."

This time Erza shook her head. "Sorry Lucy but you are not leaving today."

Mira walked around the couch and grabbed Lucy's shoulder and looked her in the eye, Lucy backed away a bit until her whole back was pressed up against the couch. "M-Mira."

Mira came closer to her and gripped her shoulders this time. "Lucy we've already called a bunch of boys and set up dates with you so you can't back out now," she said with a serious tone.

Lucy's eyes widened and stood up abruptly, breaking form Mira's grip. "You did what!"

"Lu-chan we did it for your own good, we don't want you to be alone every time on Christmas Eve." Levy told her best friend.

"Yeah Lucy you need a man in your life that can take that depressing aura away." Cana slurred, getting slightly drunk from her 'water bottle'.

Juvia sighed and looked at Lucy straight in the eye. "Cana's right Lucy-," She told her and ignored Cana's 'ya damn right I'm right,' "you need someone that can make you happy every day and make you forget about your past and what happened with your father."

"And that can make you smile." Erza said.

"And that will always love you~" Mira sang.

"And that never cheats on you." Levy grimaced.

"And that can give you the best sex you've ever had." Cana smirked.

Everyone in the room turned to her and they all yelled. "Cana!" Lucy's face flushed, it felt like her face was burning.

"What, I'm just stating the truth-," she said as she nudged Lucy. "Just hope he's a beast in bed, those are always the best," she then winked at Lucy.

Erza punched Cana in the arm not enough to hurt her but just enough to make her stop talking, then `she glared at her. "Shut it Cana."

Cana raised her hands in defense and muttered. "Just trying to help."

"Look." Lucy put a hand up as a sign to make them stop talking." I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but I don't need help right now... I just want to be alone."

Erza shook her head. "Sorry Lucy that's not an option."

Lucy looked at her like she had two heads. "What do you mean?"

Levy sighed. "What we mean Lu-chan, is that you're not leaving this place until you meet someone."

"You guys can't keep me here." Lucy tried to make a run for it, to the door but stopped when she saw Mira and Cana covering it. Then she tried to go to the back door but saw Juvia and Levy standing in her way and last but not least since she has no other choice, made a break for the window, once she was there she felt something grab her from the back of her shirt and she was being lifted off the ground.

"Nice job Erza." Mira praised her, she walked over to them and grabbed a hold of Lucy, she was struggling too much so the two demons held her by grabbing each arm and gripping hard so Lucy won't run.

Lucy winced at the pain. "Oww hey! At least let loose a little!" She shouted.

"Okay Lucy time to set you up with probably the perfect guy." Cana told her and then started walking out, making a sign for the girls to 'bring Lucy'

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Lucy said, still being in hold of the demons as she looked up to see her favorite café Fairy Tail. They were standing outside by the window, looking inside.<p>

"Were here because this is where you're going to meet your perfect someone!" Levy exclaimed happily, excited for her best friend.

"Or not." Cana replied.

"Be quiet with that." Juvia glared.

"What it doesn't have to be her perfect guy, I mean haven't you ever heard of opposites attract." Cana began drinking her water bottle again.

"Wow, I seriously forgot about that." Juvia slapped her forehead with her palm and started shaking it, side to side.

"Okay guys let's not lose focus." Erza said and added when she saw that it was time, "Okay it's time let's go inside." Erza then turned to Lucy. "Lucy, Mira and I will be right behind you, just in case one of the boys try something funny."

Lucy's sweat dropped as they led her inside her favorite café and sat her down on of the chairs. The other girls scattered around the place, Levy and Juvia sat down, two tables away from her, Cana sat down on the bar stool in front of the counter, this place used to be a bar. Erza and Mira sat down on a table behind her.

Here comes the first guy.

He sat down right in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked.

She nodded. "And you are?"

The man chuckled and said. "I'm Jeff."

Time passed by and she hasn't found a single guy that was either interesting or appealing to her, most of them were disgusting or too conceited. Some of them just talked about their selves and didn't let her utter a single word. There were some cute guys but as she said before they were too conceited and it was almost ten 'o'clock. She sighed, she wanted to go home before midnight.

She turned around to look at Erza and Mira with pleading eyes. Lucy mouthed the word 'please' and gave them her best puppy dog face, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes filled with tears. She saw Mira almost breaking but Erza put a hand on her face and shook her head '_Damn it Erza_'. Then she saw Erza's eyes widened and turned to look at Mira. Mira just had a devilish smile on her face and Lucy was afraid of it.

She huffed and turned around, surprised that she saw a man sitting in front of her. He had a big grin on his face.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to turn around." He spoke, his voice was husky and deep. It sounded beautiful.

"H-hi." She squeaked out and looked at his appearance. He was _hot _she had to admit with his black obsidian eyes and what interested her was his pink hair, she wonders if it's naturally pink and when he grins you can see his white canine teeth.

"Hey."

"S-so why are y-you here." She asked her a bit flushed.

He just kept on smiling and said. "I tell you if you walk with me outside." He said and then pointed behind her which made her look confused since Mira and Erza were behind her. "I kind of want this to be a private thing."

She flushed even more and nodded, getting up and following him outside.

Once they were outside she asked the same question as before. "So why are you here?"

He suddenly became nervous and scratched the back of his neck. "Well actually I was forced to come here and at the same time I wanted to come here."

She tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about but she didn't have a chance to speak as he continued on. "See the two that were behind you... I actually know them too."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you do?"

He nodded. "I do and the white haired one, Mira told me to come down here before she can rip me limb from limb but before she said that she told me that I would be meeting a pretty with blonde hair." He looked at her up and down and smiled. "I didn't believe her at first... But now I do."

Her face wouldn't stop with blushes, it was like she was in freaking lava. "O-oh, thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"So can I ask what your name is? I'll tell you mine."

He nodded.

She smiled and breathed deeply. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

He smiled back and said. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

**~ The End Of Just Love 4 ~**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>And I finished with chapter four hope you guys liked it, I wanted to write more but I was feeling really lazy, so I'll be writing one last chapter.<strong>

**And I know I'm super late with Christmas stuff, so please forgive me.**

**This is complete but I'm just going to write another chapter for New years.**


End file.
